


Starfighter Drabbles

by coreaneggroll



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreaneggroll/pseuds/coreaneggroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starfighter Drabbles that pop up in my head or are requested by others!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violetnyte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnyte/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Kurenai_Tenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenai_Tenka/gifts), [the_nerd_word](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerd_word/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Vennadda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vennadda/gifts), [eliphant (elisetales)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eliphant+%28elisetales%29).



> This is for Violetnyte who asked for Evil Deimos/ Praxis. I went a little further and added Evil Keeler as well!

There’s smoke everywhere. People are running around and shouting, but it’s barely audible over the ship’s alarms. Soldiers lay on the floor dead throughout the corridors.

“All personnel report to the loading deck for emergency evacuation. I repeat, all personnel report to the loading deck for emergency evacuation.” 

I’m running through the base trying to find Deimos so that we can get out of here. It’s hard seeing out of one eye, and adding smoke to that makes it even more difficult. I pass Cain running in a different direction dragging Abel along by his wrist.

“Praxis!” I hear the navigator yell, but don’t look back as I continue running to find my little mouse. 

I turn a corner and there he is. He’s just standing there. 

“Deimos!” I shout. 

He turns and he’s got this strange look on his face. It almost looks satisfied. I hesitate before running over to him. I put my hands on his shoulders and start pulling him toward the deck, but he doesn’t budge. 

“Baby, what are you doing? We have to get out of here!” I shout at him. He still doesn’t move, but just stares at me instead. I look around to see if he might be waiting for someone, but I don’t see anyone else around. 

Just as I’m turning to face Deimos again, he leans up and kisses me. I just assume he’s scared and wrap my arms around him for reassurance when I feel a sharp pain in my chest. I look down to see his butterfly knife buried to the hilt in my chest. I look up and he has a smirk on his face.

“D-Deimos. What?” I stutter. I feel myself starting to go cold, and my hands fall off his body as I slide to the ground. I see him squat next to me as my vision begins to blur. 

“Why? But…I love you.” I murmur. It’s starting to get harder to talk and breathe. I feel an even sharper pain and my back arch as he yanks the knife out of my chest before he leans over to whisper into my ear. 

“Mistaken. Be glad I didn’t leave you to the Colterons” 

So here I lay on the floor of a military ship dying. Stabbed by the man I had come to love only to find out that he planned on betraying us from the start. I reach out to him, but he’s already gotten up and started walking away. 

“Aleks, please” I beg, and he stops mid step. He turns towards me and gives me a gentle smile.

Suddenly there’s someone else with him. Lieutenant Keeler? So my little mouse was waiting for someone. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. My eyes are getting heavier and heavier. I just want to sleep now. The alarms have gone quiet and all I hear is a ringing in my ears. I lay here in a pool of my own blood watching my once lover run away with the lead navigator, and Keeler’s long braid is the last thing to go around the corner. 

“Stupid.” I mumble to myself as I close my eyes. I would have been better off getting killed by the Colterons.


	2. Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abel gets called into Keeler's office, but for what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Kruk-Zestaw (Raven) she is also in Abel/Keeler feels right now.

“Abel, can I see you in my office please?” Abel looked up from his work station to see Keeler standing beside him with that gentle smile on his face. 

“Of course, sir,” Abel responded. He saved his work before following the longhaired man in to his private office in the back of the lab. Suddenly all of the attention was on him as every navigator in the lab stopped to stare at the two as the walked through. 

“Ohhhhhh.” Abel glared at Phobos as he passed by. He would never understand his jealousy towards him. 

Once in the lab, Abel sat down in a chair directly across from Keeler’s while the older man sat at his desk, and began to mess with a small pile of papers. 

“Now I don’t mean to put so much pressure on you, but we need to get these configurations done a bit sooner than we anticipated,” Keeler explained while he began to play with his braid. It started out with just twisting it around his finger in constant circles but soon he was brushing the loose hairs at the bottom against his face like a paintbrush.

Abel could help but stare at the lead navigator as the braid became more and more undone the more he played with it. It wasn’t long before more than half of the braid was out of the elastic. Abel couldn’t help but flush at the sight. The older man’s hair was absolutely gorgeous, and so was he. 

“Abel. Are you listening?” Keeler glanced up at Abel. The young blond flushed at being caught daydreaming, and quickly nodded. 

“Yes, sir. Continue.” Keeler smiled before continuing. Continued playing with his hair that was. He had now pulled out his elastic so that his hair now flowed freely. Abel swore he could smell it from where he sat. Lavender and Vanilla. 

How did he keep it so nicely? Did it get messy easily? How did he avoid having to keep it short? Did he like it being pulled during sex? Wait, what? Had he really thought if Keeler used his hair as a kink? He could feel himself getting hotter at the idea of Encke pulling the navigator’s hair or running his fingers through it. He had come to terms about his crush on Keeler a long time ago, but he knew he would never act on it. 

“Do you understand?” Keeler asked finally keeping Abel from going insane by retying his braid. 

“Y-yes, sir.” Abel nodded with a flush. Keeler smiled at him and stood up from behind the desk. He crossed the room to let Abel out, but Abel couldn’t help but feel like Keeler was dragging it out for some reason. He was able to take a whiff of the older man’s hair as he passed by him. He had been right earlier. It was Vanilla and Lavender. 

“Now go on! Work hard, but don’t turn in to me and over do yourself.” Keeler advised as he pushed Abel out by the small of his back and gave him a small wink before closing the door behind him. 

He took a step with the sudden realization that he hadn’t heard a single word that the lieutenant had said.


	3. Vanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for RoyalPhantom.

“Deimos! Where is it?” 

Deimos looked up from his tablet to see a seething Phobos standing in the doorway to their bathroom. He didn’t look as threatening though considering his hair was a frizzy mess. The darker haired male was glad he was able to hide emotions as well as he did because he found it pretty hard at that moment to not snicker at his navigator.

He merely replied. “What?”

“You know very damn well what,” Phobos screeched. “You use it too! Don’t think I don’t notice. Not to mention your hair does not look that good naturally. So where is my hair straightener you little rat!”

Deimos merely shrugged before turning his attention back to the tablet not caring that the action only made the blond even angrier.

“How am I going to leave the room like this? It’s not even possible” Phobos’ voice began to crack as if he were on the verge of tears. He shot a glare at the small fighter before dragging his feet back into the bathroom and closing the door. It was scary how vain the little shit could be, but maybe a bad hair day in public was what he needed.

Deimos rolled his eyes before letting a smirk spread on his face. Phobos’ mother would probably send him another within the next week. He reached behind him to feel underneath his pillow to make sure the straightener was still there. With enough luck, Vicks would give him something just as good in return. The way Phobos always bragged about how soft this thing made his hair showed it was probably worth a decent amount.

Phobos really did need to start using that footlocker of his.


	4. Loveless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Elistales who wanted Cain/Deimos feel/cuddles with no fluff!

They’d had a fight again, and like usual Cain ended up leaving the room. Deimos could tell that Cain was angrier than usual so whatever had happened between the colonial and the pretty navigator must have been big. He knew not to question it. 

Cain came marching toward him with intent in his eyes, and Deimos knew what was going to happen. He felt his arm being grabbed, and Cain dragging him to the nearest supply closet. There was a big risk they could be found considering that the closets didn’t lock. That didn’t matter though because once Cain’s lips touched Deimos’ nothing in the world mattered anymore. He didn’t know why he felt this way about the Cain. He was selfish, possessive and frightening. There were other aspects though that no one but him had seen. Before basic and the war. 

Cain wasn’t gentle with him in the slightest. He was pulling, biting and scratching. He was really angry, but not at Deimos. He was just taking it out on Deimos because he knew that the broken mouse would let him. Cain knew how he felt for him, and no matter how many times he rejected him he still returned to him. Cain was no better. He just made it worse by fucking Deimos as an outlet for his anger. 

He was nice about it this time. He actually let Deimos finish. More times than not he would finish inside the broken mouse, pull up his pants and leave. Once they both came down from their orgasm, Deimos was surprised when he felt his childhood friend pull him to his chest. They both slid down the wall so that Deimos sat between Cain's legs and up against his chest, with Cain slouching into the wall. 

“Abel volunteered us for a suicide mission. We’ll be leaving for Colteron Space in a few hours,” Cain murmured against his neck. So that’s what their argument had been about. He felt Cain’s arms tighten around him. He leaned back so that his head rested on Cain’s shoulder and covered the younger man’s hands with his own. Comforting him in a way he knew how. 

Knowing how competitive Phobos was when it came to Abel, he knew that the brat had more than likely volunteered them to go. So he didn’t worry about parting from Cain. He didn’t worry about anything. He just sat there and let his friend hold him.


	5. Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely Nerd_Word wanted Ethos/Porthos! Enjoy!

When Ethos first confessed to Porthos about how he felt, the muscled navigator just stared at him. Ethos automatically thought this was his form of rejection and ran away before Porthos could reply. 

What Porthos didn’t know was that Ethos had really low self-esteem. He knew that the small blond was shy but didn’t know that he thought badly about himself. It probably started with appearance at first. He remembered the first time Phobos had picked on the poor thing, and he just stood there and said nothing. In reality he was admiring how the blond curls complimented his face, his eyes were always big with curiosity, and that little nose was just perfect. He wanted to get to know the little lamb better, but Phobos scared him away in just a few cruel words. 

The fact that his relationship with his fighter wasn’t doing too great was probably another factor. They didn’t practice much causing their performance to be pretty mediocre which resulted in low rankings. Porthos would have done anything to hold the little navigator to his chest and reassure him that he wasn’t ‘ a little shit’ like Phobos had so rudely put it. 

When Porthos tried to go to Ethos’ dormitory the next day to apologize and show the younger man that his feelings were indeed returned, Ethos thought it was too good to be true and closed the door in Portho’s face. Or tried to. Before the door could close all the way, Porthos stuck his foot in the doorway to stop it. 

“Wait.” He tried pushing the door open, but only Ethos could open the door from the inside. He cringed as the pressure of the door began to hurt his foot. “Please open the door. I need to talk to you.” 

Ethos just looked at him for a moment before rushing to open the door. He really didn’t want to be the cause of someone losing a foot. 

“I-I’m sorry about yesterday,” Ethos stammered. His round face flushed with embarrassment. “Please don’t beat me up.” 

Porthos said nothing as he leaned down and gently kissed the little lamb. He pulled back and gave Ethos a slight smirk.“You need to calm down.”

Ethos just flushed even redder and nodded. He really did. Porthos was just making it hard by constantly kissing him.


	6. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Violetnyte who requested post war Cain and Abel with Abel's new pet Iguana.

“What the hell is that?” 

Cain had walked into their apartment after a long day of work only to find some sort of creature just staring at him from the dining table.

“Oh! Welcome home,” Ethan replied as he came up to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. “This is Isaac! He’s my new pet iguana.” 

"Why the hell am I just now hearing about this?” Cain questioned. He looked over at the reptile that was staring at him with empty eyes and long scaly tail sticking up in the air.

“Well,” Abel began with a slight flush to his face “I grew up with one and had to leave him home for the war. My parents sold him not long after I left.” 

“Ugh. Whatever,” Cain groaned as he turned to walk into the kitchen.   
____________________________  
“Cain, can you set the table?” Abel called from the kitchen as he finished up dinner. Cain knew better than to let the blond cook, but he had gotten better over time. He didn’t try boiling water in a skillet anymore. 

“Yeah.” Cain carried plates and silverware to the dining table only to find that thing just sitting in the middle of the table. “Hey! Get off! Shoo!” He waved his hand at it hoping it would jump of the table. It just kept staring at him with blank eyes. 

“Abel! Get this thing off the table! Isn’t it supposed to be in a tank or something?” Cain shouted. 

“Just pick him up and put him somewhere else. He won’t bite.” Abel merely replied.  
Cain just stared at the new pet before he leaned over to pick it up by its tail, and then he walked over to the couch before dropping it onto the cushions. 

“Stay here,” he commanded. The response was just more staring. Cain sucked his teeth before going back to his task.   
____________________

“A-ah! Harder!” Abel moaned as Cain thrust into him from behind. Cain smirked into Abel’s shoulder before giving it a hard bite. 

“Mmm, baby. So good and tight,” Cain panted out, gripping Abel’s hips tighter. He leaned up to give Abel’s neck a kiss, but something in the doorway caught his eye. 

“C-Cain. Cain?” Abel questioned. Cain had suddenly stopped moving and was looking out the door. “Just ignore him! He won’t do anything,” Abel claimed has he pushed his hips back against Cain’s. 

“Nope. Can’t do it,” the colonial stated while pulling out. He got up from the bed, walked over to the iguana, and then picked up him by the tail again.

“Don’t pick him up like that!” the blond scolded with a frown on his face.

“You said pick him up, and this is up.” Cain stated as he walked away with it. Abel didn’t know where, but he assumed it was to the living room. 

Cain returned with a satisfied smirk on his face, and Abel knew that nothing good came of that look. 

“Cain, wha-“ he was interrupted by a pair of lips on his and the feeling of being filled again. “Ah!”

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Ethan didn’t know what to say when he found Isaac in the hall closet the next day when leaving for work.


	7. Deimos/Bazin

Bazin couldn't help but flush when he noticed Deimos looking at him. He had always been so fixated with Abel that he didn't really noticed the small fighter glance his way every now and then. He was glad he did though. 

When he looked up and noticed those piercing grey eyes take a peak at him he felt his heart pound, and he immediately covered his face with his clipboard. 'Good job, Bazin. You're not obvious.' When he lowered the board, Deimos was still looking at him, but with a gentle smile.


	8. Phobos/Abel

Phobos would never admit it to anyone, but he had a crush on Abel. He did a damn good job of hiding it with his pouts and insults, but it was there. Whenever Abel wasn’t looking he would smile at him and blush slightly, but would drop it as soon as soon as Abel even glanced in his direction. 

“God, just when I thought your hair couldn’t get stupider.” He taunted as he passed Abel in the hall on his way to the mess hall. He could feel Abel’s gaze on him, but he kept on walking.


	9. Abel/Cain

Abel gasped as the heat around him tightened. He wasn't use to this especially not with Cain. 

"Fuck, Princess. This is the only time so you'd better make it worth i-Ah!" Cain didn't get to finish his sentence as Abel began to move. 

The thrill of knowing that Abel was Cain's first gave him more confidence than he had ever imagined. This was something that he had accomplished. Knowing this powered his thrusts and Cain was soon making so much noise that Abel had to cover his mouth. Perfect.


	10. Keeler/Abel

Keeler let out a small moan as fingers worked the shampoo into his hair. The short nails felt nice against his scalp as they scrubbed the product into the blond’s locks. 

“Mm! That feels so nice! Please don’t stop,” He pressed as he sunk deeper into the bathtub. 

The owner of the hands giggled as he stopped scrubbing, and grabbed the bowl to start rinsing. Keeler melted back into his chest as the warm water was poured over him. This was what he needed. “Thank you, Abel.”


	11. Deimos/Keeler

Deimos let out a small gasp as Keeler left small kisses and bites along his neck. He didn’t know that the lieutenant would be up for sneaking romps in the closet instead of his office as if he were a mere solider. He let out a small laugh. It was entertaining though. He was thoroughly enjoying the attention when the door to the closet opened to reveal a surprised Cain and a blushing Abel. Deimos smirked at both of them. 

“Taken.” He rasped out. Cain scowled and dragged Abel elsewhere.


	12. Phobos and Abel

Phobos couldn't believe his eyes. Was commander Cook actually scolding Abel? Had the oh-so-perfect Abel finally messed up? He couldn't help the stupid grin that spread on his face as Abel walked towards him.

"Uh-oh. What did you do Abel?" He feigned concern before the smile returned. "Did Cook finally get tired of you sucking his dick? Oh! Poor perfect Abe-"

"Shut the hell up, Phobos. Go jump out of the airlock." Abel seethed before stalking off. Phobos only laughed harder.


	13. Cain/Deimos/Abel

Earth was so different from the colonies. There was weather other than cold snow. There were plants everywhere, and the sky was so blue here. Deimos laid the grass spread out and just stared as the clouds passed by above. He was about to fall asleep when he felt chapped lips brushing his. 

“Come on, myshonok. Princess is making lunch.” Deimos opened his eyes to see piercing black eyes staring into his own. He nodded slowly. 

“A minute.” He rasped before closing his eyes again.


	14. Phobos/Cain

Phobos sighed in contentment as he laid against the other man's chest. 

"That was great and all, and I can see how everyone wants to sleep with you, but you're no Porthos." He began drawing designs on the other's chest.   
" I mean that thing you did with your mouth felt good, but when Porthos does it it blows my mind. I mean I could come just with him doing that!

"A hand slapped its way over his mouth. "Shut the fuck you up brat. Only fucked you for revenge sex with Abel later." Cain grumbled.


	15. Phobos/Deimos

“How the hell did that get into space?” Phobos shrieked. Deimos looked over from his bunk to see what the shouting was about, but he couldn’t see anything from where he was sitting so he got up to inspect further. 

When he looked over Phobos’ shoulder he almost jumped himself, but controlled himself. A spider?

“Get it out!” Phobos yelled as he hid behind Deimos. Deimos let out a sigh before going over to the spider, picking it up and throwing it out into the hall. Good riddance.


	16. Abel/Cain

"Abel! What the fuck did you do?"Cain yelled from downstairs. Abel winced before going downstairs. 

"What? I made breakfast." Abel reasoned calmly. However, whatever was on the plate before him was not breakfast. Cain pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. 

"The agreement of us living together was that I'd be he one cooking." The blond nodded. Maybe Cain was right he couldn't even tell which black pile was the eggs or bacon."Well grab a plate! You made it so we shouldn't waste it."


	17. Encke/Keeler

Encke sat behind Keeler on the couch with his tongue sticking out slightly in concentration. 

"Ow! That hurt!" Keeler yelped as he pulled his head slightly forward. 

"Sorry, baby. I've never done this before." Encke apologized, but was grateful that Keeler allowed him to continue. 

"Practice makes perfect." the blond stated. Encke sighed, but continued. The older man almost gave up when he looped a section of hair through and instead of a tight braid, a knot was formed instead. Fuck braiding.


	18. Encke/Keeler

"Keeler, how long have those dishes been in the sink?" Encke questioned as he wiped down the countertop. 

"Hm. Only a couple of days?" Keeler questioned. He couldn't remember. 

"Is it too hard to do them as soon as you put them in there?" Encke sighed as he started the sink. Keeler looked back and winked. 

"Why? If I wait long enough you can do them for me." He placed a quick kiss on the ex-fighters cheek and bounced off. Encke just shook his head. How he ended up dating a slob he wouldn't know.


	19. Praxis/ Deimos

Deimos merely looked at the supposed dessert in front of him. To him it just looked like a light brown sphere with a stick sticking out of it. He looked up to Praxis in question. 

"Try it." He pushed. Deimos was up for trying new things, but he wasn't to sure about this one. He picked it up by the stick and took a bite. Or tried to. The brown stuff made it hard to bite in to. So he took an even bigger bite and got results. Apple? He smiled as he chewed. Yes, he liked this candy apple very much.


	20. Deimos

Deimos couldn't help but smile as he sat down in the bathtub full of scalding hot water. This was new to him. The way that he and Sacha would clean themselves back on the colonies was pouring rain water that had collected in buckets on the streets on their heads. 

He gave a breathy laugh as he took a hand full of bubbles and blew them in no particular direction. The water smelled wonderful as well,but he was thrown out of his thoughts as someone joined him. He smiled even more and sat back. No more rain water.


	21. Phobos/Ethos

"Why can't you do anything right?" Phobos scolded as he hit Ethos with the magazine he had been reading. He was giving the curly haired navigator yet another lesson in being confident and assertive, but it was easier said than done. Ethos looked down at the floor with a sad frown adorning his round face. 

"I'm sorry." With that Phobos tossed the magazine onto the bed, and grabbed Ethos' hand.

"Whatever. We have a lot of work to do with you." Ethos looked back up and smiled.


	22. Evil Deimos

Deimos smiled evilly as he sat in the command chair looking out at the battle that was taking place. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the Colterons had the upper hand in this situation just because they had taken the Alliance by surprise. It wouldn't be long now before they boarded the ship and everyone would perish. He tossed the communicator on the floor. He had done his part of the deal. Now it was the Colterons' turn to complete theirs.


	23. Cain/Deimos

"The fuck was that fighter doing so close to you?" Cain growled as he planted harsh bites along the smaller fighter's neck. His response was a raspy whine. 

"Answer the fucking question you slut."Cain pressed again, but this time he bit so hard that it drew blood. This time the answer was a slight cry mixed with both pain and pleasure. 

"So messed up. You get off on this shit don't you. Well fucking quit it. You're mine." With a shove, Cain left Deimos against the wall in pain and aroused.


	24. Praxis/ Deimos

Praxis turned over in bed to see his precious little mouse asleep. Just the way he looked when he was dreaming was absolutely adorable. His hair had fallen over to reveal his face entirely, and his mouth was parted just slightly causing a whistle on his exhales. The older man wrapped an arm around the younger man to pull him close, and in return Deimos cuddled up under Praxis' chin with a small sigh. 

"Pra..." He sighed, but didn't finish. Praxis merely smiled and felt his heart soar.


	25. Praxis/Deimos/Ethos

Praxis looked over from the couch to see Ethos and Deimos working on a puzzle on the floor. The weather outside was way too dreary to do anything that day, but the younger males didn't seem to mind staying indoors. Both had their backs facing him with Ethos kicking his legs back and forth and Deimos simply keeping his bent. Ethos would laugh every now and then. It was crazy how close those 2 had gotten, but it was cute. The oldest just adjusted his eye patch before going back to his book.

\------------

Deimos didn't know how Ethos had managed to drag him into doing this, but he had. There they stood in the kitchen, baking of all things. Deimos mixing cake batter while Ethos cut out cookies, and placed them on the baking sheet. Deimos was thrown out of his daydream when Ethos took a finger and swiped batter across Deimos' face before he returned to his task. Deimos smirked before flinging some back. 

"You'd better not be making a mess!" Praxis called out. Good thing they were stopped.

\-------------

Ethos didn’t know why, but he felt like shopping for Deimos was probably the most difficult task ever. The other male never said a word so he didn’t know what he really wanted. When he asked the other just shrugged. Deimos’ birthday was coming up, and he didn’t want to give him clothes or a gift card again. That’s when the idea hit him. A couple weeks later, Praxis walked in to find Ethos and Deimos on the couch each with an earbud in and listening to Deimos’ new iPod.


End file.
